the_twilight_agefandomcom-20200214-history
Basic Abilities
'Basic Attack Abilities:' 'Attack' Action: Standard Range: Close or Long Cost: 1 Power Source: Any Description: Attack with your equipped weapon (including unarmed). Every 2 extra points you spend increase the weapon damage dice and Power Source damage (but not enhancement bonus, power attack, spell based, etc damage) 'Full Attack' Action: Full-Round Range: Close or Long Cost: 5 Power Source: Any Description: Make a full-attack action including iterative attacks. For the purposes of this ability, spells, feats and class abilities that grant you extra attacks do not count, such extra attacks must be built into the power. For Two-Weapon fighting powers, this ability instead costs 10 points. For an extra 10 points spent, you can make 2 full attacks. For every 3 extra points spent you can make an additional attack at your highest BAB. 'Grapple' Action: Standard Range: Close Cost: 1 Power Source: Any Description: Initiate a Grapple combat maneuver. To avoid an Attack of Opportunity when using this ability, increase the cost by 5 points. 'Sunder' Action: Standard Range: Close Cost: 1 Power Source: Any Description: Initiate a Sunder combat maneuver. To avoid an Attack of Opportunity when using this ability, increase the cost by 5 points. 'Basic Defence Abilities: ' 'Block' Action: Immediate Range: Personal Cost: 1 Power Source: Any Description: Double shield bonus to AC against one attack (not including enhancement bonuses to your shield). Every 2 points added to the cost of this ability allows you to add +1 to your shield bonus. You must be equipped with a Shield to use this power. For an additional 5 points you can apply your Shield bonus to your Touch AC. 'Parry' Action: Immediate Range: Personal Cost: 2 Power Source: Any Description: Make an attack roll using your BAB, Power Source and Weapon Enhancement bonuses (but no other bonuses), if it is higher than the attack striking you, you parry the blow. If not the strike still lands. If you use a Magical Power Source for this ability, you can spend an additional 5 points to also Parry spells that require a Ranged Touch Attack. 'Dodge' Action: Immediate Range: Personal Cost: 1 Power Source: Any Description: Add +2 dodge bonus to AC against one attack. Every 2 points spent add another +1 to the dodge bonus. 'Basic Motion Abilities: ' 'Move' Action: Move Range: Personal Cost: 1 Power Source: Muscle, Speed, Determination, any Magical Description: Move your speed. For every 2 points spent you can move an additional 30ft. 'Jump' Action: Move Range: Personal Cost: 1 Power Source: Muscle, Speed, Determination, any Magical Description: Make a jump check (Acrobatics), you jump a distance in feet equal to the result horizontally, or 1/3 that distance vertically. You do not need to get a running start. 'Reposition' Action: Standard Range: Close Cost: 1 Power Source: Muscle, Speed, Skill, Deception, any Magical Description: Initiate a Reposition Combat Maneuver. To avoid an Attack of Opportunity when using this ability, increase the cost by 5 points. 'Drag' Action: Standard Range: Close Cost: 1 Power Source: Muscle, Toughness, Skill, Determination, Deception, any Magical Description: Initiate a Drag Combat Maneuver. To avoid an Attack of Opportunity when using this ability, increase the cost by 5 points. 'Bull Rush' Action: Standard Range: Close Cost: 1 Power Source: Muscle, Speed, Toughness, Skill, Determination, any Magical Description: Initiate a Bull Rush Combat Maneuver. To avoid an Attack of Opportunity when using this ability, increase the cost by 5 points. 'Overrun' Action: Standard Range: Close Cost: 1 Power Source: Muscle, Speed, Toughness, Skill, Determination, any Magical Description: Initiate an Overrun Combat Maneuver. To avoid an Attack of Opportunity when using this ability, increase the cost by 5 points. 'Basic Trick Abilities: ' 'Stealth' Action: Move Range: Long Cost: 1 Power Source: Speed, Skill, Deception, Arcane, Natural, Shadow Description: Roll a Stealth check. Enemies who do not have clear line of sight to you must make Perception Checks that beat your Stealth roll to pinpoint your location. 'Intimidate' Action: Standard Range: Long (See description) Cost: 1 Power Source: Any Description: Pick an opponent within 30 ft. Roll an intimidate check with a DC of 10 + opponent's HD + opponent's Wis modifier. If successful the opponent is Shaken. To increase this to Frightened add 8 points to the cost. To increase this to panicked add an additional 8 points to the cost. For every 2 points spent, increase the range this ability works at by 10 ft. 'Feint' Action: Standard Range: Close Cost: 1 Power Source: Speed, Skill, Determination, Deception, Arcane, Divine, Natural, Shadow Description: Initiate a Feint combat maneuver. To Feint as a Move action increase the cost by 5 points (you do not need the Fast Action factor to reduce this ability to a Move action) 'Steal' Action: Standard Range: Close Cost: 1 Power Source: Speed, Skill, Determination, Deception, Arcane, Divine, Natural, Shadow Description: Initiate a Steal combat maneuver. To avoid an Attack of Opportunity when using this ability, increase the cost by 5 points. 'Dirty Trick' Action: Standard Range: Close Cost: 1 Power Source: Speed, Skill, Determination, Deception, Arcane, Divine, Natural, Shadow Description: Initiate a Dirty Trick combat maneuver. To avoid an Attack of Opportunity when using this ability, increase the cost by 5 points. 'Trip' Action: Standard Range: Close Cost: 1 Power Source: Any Description: Initiate a Trip combat maneuver. To avoid an Attack of Opportunity when using this ability, increase the cost by 5 points. Category:Martial Powers